


Shoker Bathtub Hanky Panky

by cdrlizziebean



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrlizziebean/pseuds/cdrlizziebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a not so great game of strip poker, Shepard finds a different way to entertain herself at Joker's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoker Bathtub Hanky Panky

That’s bullshit, Joker,” she hissed; her tongue thick with alcohol. “You cheated.”

“I don’t cheat, Commander. Now take off your pants…” he returned, swirling the scotch in his glass. It was good scotch, probably the best scotch, and he wasn’t going to waste even a drop.

Rosalie groaned, shimmying out of her pants, and back into her seat. She only had her tank and undies left and all he had lost in everything was his hat. And that pissed her off more than anything. She had even been an ass and removed her bra without removing her shirt hoping to throw him off his game. It didn’t work. Not even a little. She shouldn’t have had so much to drink before starting. She tossed her pants across the table, knocking the glass from his hand and spilling the liquid across his shirt.

Rosalie snorted. “Sorry,” she breathed, standing up to get a better view.

“Sore loser doesn’t look good on you, you know?” he spat back. She slid around the table and into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. She was gentle, always settling softly against him, even when drunk out of her wits. She placed her lips against his neck where some scotch had found a home and licked—up his throat and to his ear, wrapping around the lobe and gently sucking.

She raised her head, a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth. “I’ll find you a towel, hmm?” Moving as gracefully as she could, she stood and moved out of the room. She steadied herself on the bathroom door before focusing on the towel across the room.

Joker waited for her, hands pressed against his pants, every ounce of anger left when her tongue touched his skin. Though now he ached as he waited for her and it was hard to sit still. “How about I just give you one?” he shouted, slowly standing from his chair. He crossed the room, hesitating at the doorway. “I’ll just take my shirt off and you can get a freebie?”

The response he got wasn’t one he expected: a quiet thud and splash escaped the bathroom. In a panic, Joker shuffled into the room and saw Rosalie giggling to herself in the Jacuzzi. “I slipped,” she giggled, flicking water at him.

“I noticed,” he breathed, trying to steady his heartbeat. “You gave me a heart attack. I probably fractured something.”

Rosalie pouted, twisting her dark wet hair around her finger. “Oh, poor baby,” she teased, slowly rising from the water and closer to him. “Anyway I can fix that?” She moved up to him, pert nipples showing through her white shirt. She slid her fingers under his shirt and lifted, not so subtly suggesting its removal.

Without a moment of hesitation, he grinned at her, slipping out of his clothes and into the water, only momentarily wincing at the heat before settling in.

She was giggling again, shifting out of her wet shirt and underwear, before crossing over to him. “What seems to be the matter Lieutenant?” She kissed him before he could answer, rubbing her tongue over his and biting down on his lip. He moaned against her, body moving to her in the water.

Pushing him back against the seat, she moved her hands across his shoulders and down into the water, tracing every muscle on his chest until she found him ready and waiting at the apex of his thighs. She smiled against his lips, molding her fingers around him. He whimpered, closing his eyes.

“Rose…” he growled. She lifted herself, and with practiced ease, settled around him. Letting out a sigh, she rocked up and down, adding friction and pressure in the exact places she knew all too well, building up that urge that rang through her.

He steadied himself back against the tub edge: one hand clinging to the side as she worked up and down; and the other held tight to her back, keeping her close to him as she moved. She kept the speed slow; body slick against his as she rolled, gasping. Joker kissed her, on her jawline, on her neck, on the curve of her collarbone, and he kept her there, in the space between his arms. Even after her body tightened, flexing against him hard until he released, he held her right there.

He slipped his arm from the side of the tub, gently caressing her face and twisting away her damp hair. She smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling. She kissed him on the nose and then the cheek in quick succession before settling on his lips. “Wanna play another round of cards?” she whispered against his lips, giggling.


End file.
